zenithstrandfandomcom-20200213-history
Helgard Vanguard
In order to better defend themselves against the Ice elves, the Einher of Mjoll sent warriors and scouts to the Shadow Isles, with the purpose of intercepting Ice Elf raiding ships before they could reach their homeland.These warriors became what is now known as the Helgard Vanguard. They were Mjoll's first line of defense against the Ice Elf threat, each willing to die for their people and their cause. History The Helgard Vanguard set up their first outpost, "Hope's Rest", on the island of Zenithstrand. Shortly afterwards, the Helgard Vanguard realized that something was not right in the area. Letters from the settlement spoke of scouts going missing without a trace, unsettlingly vicious animals, and strange purple moss that seemed to spread at an alarming pace. The last two letters to come from the outpost were a cause for concern. First, a panicked cry for help from Chief Jorgan Ursin, followed shortly by a warning letter from his daughter Yana Ursin, begging the remaining members of the clan to stay far away. Having received two conflicting letters, the few Einher who arrived next were unprepared for the coming news.The settlers of Hope's Rest had disappeared without a trace. The scouts arrived to find the fires still burning, food left in their pots, yet no trace of conflict or sudden departure could be found. Remaining members of the clan have since relocated to Bileostrav. The outpost was abandoned and left unkempt in the year 2253. After many years, the settlers of New Hope were able to uncover some of the mystery behind the strange disappearances. Einher who died were prevented from going to Valhalla due to interference by Silt. Some died and were trapped in the Deadlands, others went missing for several days and returned but seemed different, rumours that they had become risen began to spread. The remaining clan members were turned into vampires, in an attempt to prevent their spirits from becoming trapped as well. While the denizens of New Hope were able to see Chief Jorgan put to rest, freed from vampirism and able to seek to Valhalla; the portal to the Deadlands was sealed, forever cutting off the dead from their place with Valdr. The rumoured Risen have not been found and those that simply disappeared still remain a mystery. Recently, renewed colonization efforts by the Coalition have emboldened the Helgard Vanguard to return to Hope’s Rest, now known as New Hope, and seek further answers to the disappearance of their kin, as well as uphold their original mission: fend off the ice elves. Colours The colours of the Helgard Vanguard are light Blue and Brown. Blue to represent the sea, and brown for the ships that sail across it. All members of the Helgard Vanguard must swear off allegiances to their old clans in the mainland and remain neutral in clan conflicts. The Helgard Vanguard currently remain Neutral in the Betrayer’s War. Joining the Helgard Vanguard The Helgard Vanguard began as a gathering of members of various Clans with one common goal, to defend against the Ice Elf threat. All Einher are permitted to join the Helgard Vanguard. In order to do so, they must swear an oath to lay down their lives for the Helgard Vanguard, to remain neutral in clan conflicts, and to bring righteous vengeance to Pandora and her Ice Elves, no matter the cost. After swearing this oath, one is considered an initiate of the Helgard Vanguard. An initiate may participate in raids and scouting parties conducted by the Helgard Vanguard, but may not wear the colours of the clan. In order to earn their colours, an Einher must bring the ears of an Ice Elf as a gift to the elders of the clan. At this point the Einher may remove their old colours and don the blue and brown of the Helgard Vanguard. This is the final step an Einher must take in order to become a full fledged member of the Helgard Vanguard, and be given a voice in Clan meetings. Einher are also made members of the Helgard Vanguard through birth. Einher born into the Helgard Vanguard may wear the colours without having to pass the same tests as those who would join the Vanguard in adulthood. At age 14, a child born into the Helgard Vanguard may swear the Oath. At this point they are considered a full member of the Helgard Vanguard. Only through death or exile may one leave the clan. Leadership The Leader of the Helgard Vanguard is given the title of Chieftain. The term of a Chieftain lasts a lifetime, or until they are bested in honorable combat by another who wishes to become Chieftain. In the event that a Chieftain dies, a tournament is held. The winner of this tournament will become the next Chieftain. The use of offensive magic in this tournament is strictly forbidden. The process to become Chieftain is not available to anyone who wishes. A prospective Chieftain must first hold the title of Lesser Chief, and must have the support of at least one clan Elder. Only after these prerequisites have been filled will one be allowed to enter the tournament, or to challenge the current Chieftain. Any challenge to the Chieftain is taken very seriously. In the event that the Challenger loses, the elders will vote on whether to exile the challenger. Decisions are not made by the Chieftain alone. Council meetings are held monthly, and every member of the Helgard Vanguard who has earned their colours has a right to speak. Decisions are made through voting by the council, consisting of all Lesser Chiefs, Elders, and the Chieftain. Lesser Chiefs are each given command of at least one ship, and often have a group of warriors dedicated to their service. Lesser Chiefs are appointed by the current Chieftain, or by the Elders. In the event that a member of the Helgard Vanguard becomes favored, they are automatically granted the title of Lesser Chief.These favored are expected to gather their own following. Laws The Helgard Vanguard are a proud and honorable people, carrying on the traditions and superstitions of the Einher of Mjoll. In addition to the rules all Einher must follow, the Helgard Vanguard have several unspoken rules that must be maintained: -Involvement in Clan conflicts, including the Betrayer’s War, is strictly forbidden. An Einher who breaks this law is exiled from the clan. -Murder of another Einher out of combat is punishable by death, then exile. -Raising dead Einher through the use of Necromancy is punishable by final death out of combat. -Assault against an Elder is punishable by death -Theft of another Clan member’s property is punishable by dismemberment